Agonizing Hell
by MarioFireRed
Summary: Captured by Chloe, the Elgang are captured and tossed into a dungeon room deep underground. It's there when Chloe makes an offer to Rena: Join with the Demons or else! When Rena declines, how far will Chloe go to make her agree? *WARNING: VERY GRAPHIC AND GRUESOME, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!* (Requested by AsianAlex)


**Me: This one's for you _AsianAlex!_ Agonizing Hell!**

**Mario: ...Oh god please don't tell me this is a gory story?**

**Me: You bet it is! Just a fair warning though: This story is, in my opinion, much more gorier than anything I did in Red Stained Knight (as of now, that story is in Chapter 7). Do not blame me if you get nightmares at night, especially you Asian xD**

**Mario: ...Fuck it. One shot, START!**

**Classes:**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Raven: Reckless Fist**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

* * *

_Agonizing Hell_

Leftover groundwater dripped to the floor in the otherwise silent dungeon room. A green elf awakens, bruised and battered from a loss at the hands of the enemy, and notices her friends all chained up, suspended in the air in the opposite side of the wall while she hangs all alone. The caged door creaks open and in comes another elf. This time she's of dark skin, has spiked white hair with purple highlights tied into a ponytail, and is clad in a similar uniform as the green elf except in purple.

"Chloe!" The green elf scowled at the intruder, the former's face distorting into anger as the dark skinned elf walked to the chained up friends. "Where are we!? Answer me!"

"Oh Rena, I didn't know you woke up earlier than the rest." Chloe chatted up with the chained green elf in a seductive tone. "Then I guess it means you can enjoy the show." She took out and twirled her pocket knife.

Rena's head filled with dread. _Oh no...she wouldn't..._ She watched in suspenseful horror as Chloe punched her friends awake one by one. The crimson haired teen grew conscious first followed by a female magician, a man with a mechanical arm, a silver haired girl, and a blonde haired boy with "Pika-like" ears. Jolted awake, her five friends quickly surveyed the area nervously.

"Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know..."

"Agh...my face hurts, dammit."

"I cannot sense many things in this dimly lit room."

"G-Guys? Where are you?"

"You are being held hostage in the Hamel underground dungeon, you miserable bunch of kiddies." Chloe mocked the six of them as well as revealing where they're being detained. "Now...because my boss Ran says so, I came to deliver a business proposal to you Rena!" Her sharp eyes, and the rest of the Elgang's, darted to the Night Watcher dangled all alone.

"W...What is it?" Rena continued to angrily glare at Chloe.

The dark elf reached to Rena from where she stood with an outstretched hand. "I would like you to join us Rena." Chloe's offer pierced through the usually peppy elf. "Join us as a fellow Night Watcher and witness a new era being born, the Demon Era of Elrios. What do you say?"

What does she say? Rena really blew up after that. "NEVER! NO WAY I'M HANGING WITH YOU, YOU DISGUSTING EXCUSE FOR AN ELF!" The rest of her friends shudder in fear, while Chloe merely smiled.

"Oh...that's too bad." She caressed her knife. "I was hoping I didn't have to resort to this." Chloe dug her knife into the open stomach of one of Rena's friends.

"GAUGH!" The crimson haired boy spat out blood and gripped the iron chains of his shackles as the dark elf twisted and dug the knife in deeper.

"ELSWORD!" His friends screamed in fear, Rena froze petrified at the horrible scene. While the others couldn't witness the full thing in glory, Rena watched in terror Elsword's agonizing screams as Chloe stabs his gut over and over.

And over...and over...and over. Until his intestines spill out, dripping blood on the stone floor. Despite all the pain, Elsword continued to resist and stay alive, glaring Chloe right at the eye.

"D...Do your...w...worst...b...bast-GACK!" His last words cut off as the elf dug the knife deep into Elsword's skull, breaking through and cause _very _audibly loud cracking sounds. Satisfied, Chloe cut the chains loose and left the corpse of the Rune Slayer decay beside all his friends...

...Well not all of them. All the girls teared up, especially Elsword's former girlfriend Eve, while Raven and Chung barked swear words at the demonically laughing Chloe.

"YOU...I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL MYSELF!" Raven and Chung both swore.

"My my hasty to go I see? I guess your leader isn't the only rash one of your little kiddie group." Chloe teased, turning back to Rena. "Still prepared to join us Rena?"

After finishing up the rest of her tears (and some vomit), Rena still stood (or perhaps dangled) her ground. "No...I will never join..."

Chloe donned a glum face. "That's too bad my lovely Night Watcher..." She scanned through the four remaining people to determine her next target. "Maybe one more under your shoulders should convince you!"

*STAB! The sharp object slashed through the magician's purple devil bra, exposing her soft A-cup breasts. Chloe quickly took this opportunity to dig her knife into one of them...then to the other...alternating in a rapid fashion. It's no use for the magician, her terrified and agonizing screams filled with torture didn't stop the dark elf from stabbing faster and faster.

"AISHA!" Rena screamed for her friend. "STOP CHLOE!" With her name known, the black haired adult hurriedly struggled to free himself from the chains.

"AISHA! DAMN YOU, YOU BITCH!" Raven's eyes went wild as he bared his teeth at Chloe, who merely laughed and continued in response. "LET HER GO, TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

Rena's eyes went wide in horror as, judging from Chloe's homicidal face changed into a sly seductive one, the dark elf did exactly as he wished, but not before slicing open Aisha's neck to put the poor girl out of her misery.

"RAAA...v...en..." The poor girl screeched for her loved one, dying with blood spilling from her chest, throat, and mouth.

"AI...sha..." Raven stopped struggling to save his deceased girl, silently crying his tearducts out.

_Aisha...Elsword..._ Rena on the other hand practically begged Chloe to stop.

"Why don't you join her then pretty boy?" She grabbed hold of his mechanical arm and, wrapping it with both arms, started tugging. Rena realized in agony what Chloe was planning to do while Raven screamed in pain, Eve and Chung on the other hand never made a peep, only watching frozen solid their friends die.

"A..ALRIGHT CHLOE I'LL JOIN YOU!" Rena begged, screaming. "JUST...DON'T HURT...them anymore." Her voice softened until she was only sobbing tears.

"NO RENA!" Raven managed to scream in his bouts of screaming. "DONT- AUGH, GIVE UP YE- AHH!" He urged her to reject the offer.

"But Raven...you'll all only di-"

"SO YOU'RE GIVING IN?" He forged on, Chloe's tugs becoming longer and stronger. "LIVE...LIVE AND GO ON...SO OUR SACRIFICES WON'T BE IN..."

*RIP! "VAA-AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His inspirational speech cut off as the dark elf successfully ripped clean his Nasod Arm, blood gushing out of his left stump.

"RAVEN!" Rena, Eve, and Chung all screamed, all the blood piling on top of Elsword's rotting body.

"Now..." Pointing the open palm at Raven's head, Chloe configured with the controls. "Where is- Aha!" After pressing several buttons, the arm chimed and she shouted the attack. "MAXIMUM CANNON!" The arm calibrated and summoned a huge fireball encompassing all of Raven's head, searing and melting it into a dripping puddle of ashes. Not even his screams were audible as blood oozed on the little puddle of skin and blood underneath his body, the red liquid squirting out of his head and left arm.

The remaining three really let loose, vomit exploding on the ground at the horrible and painful sight. "You...you devil..." The green elf can do nothing other than utter whispered insults and weep, however she doesn't have the courage to look away.

"Why thank you, my elven sister." Chloe took it as a compliment, slinging the decapitated arm over her shoulder and licking the blood off her knife. "You said you wanted to join correct?" Eve and Chung slowly moved their heads to Rena in fear.

The poor elf can't handle her remaining comrades' terrified and hopeless looks and gave in. "Yes...just don't hurt them anymore."

Unfortunately the dark elf grinned deviously. "I'm sorry Rena, Ran already told me to dispose of your friends."

Her eyes grew further in horror. "WHA-"

*SLUNK! Together with the Nasod Arm and Knife, Chloe pierced straight at Eve's throat and skull respectively and simultaneously. The emotionless Nasod's expression quickly changed into fear and pain, unable to scream thanks to her throat clawed open (but no nerve cut, hence still alive).

"NO! EVE!" Rena and Chung struggled to break free but to no avail, Chloe continued to slash open more parts of Eve's body with the mechanical arm and repeatedly stabbed her skull with the knife. With one last skull-cracking strike of the knife, Eve's eyes dulled and her body limped. Lazy to cut through the chains again, Chloe picked an easier fleshier alternative. One by one, much to Rena and Chung's terror, she dismembers and decapitates all of Eve's limbs and her head, the five parts of the body laying on the floor while her torso spewed blood from 5 places creating a "Blood Angel". With a raise of her foot, the dark elf stomped and broke the torso into many pieces.

*SQUISH! *CRACK! The noise was too much for Rena to bear.

"S-STOP CHLOE! STOP THIS!"

"Oh? Come now, we're just getting to the best part!" To Chung's horror, Chloe held his throat at knife point.

Dread filled Rena's entire body. _No! Not him... Please Chloe...I beg you to let him go..._ The dark elf jumped with the knife held down straight to the Guardian's skull.

"RENA, GET OUT OF HE-" *SPLIIIIIT! Thanks to her fast momentum and equally sharp knife, Chloe sliced Chung into _two_ from the top of his head straight to the bottom of his crotch, all of his organs and blood instantly coating both the floor and the front side of Chloe.

Rena couldn't take it anymore and let out a skyward scream, tears mercilessly flowing through her eyes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She stopped shackling and cried for all what's worth, all while Chloe slowly walking towards her with a seducing look. Having her chin raised by Chloe, she witnessed the dark elf's other hand rearing back with the knife. "No..." Rena whispered. The knife sliced through the air and made contact.

"NO!" *CLANG! The chains cut loose, and Rena was free. Instinctively the green elf huddled into a fetal position, crying out for mommy. Unfortunately for her, Chloe had other plans.

The dark elf quickly shredded Rena's clothing leaving her bare, and then shedded her own outfit. "I might not get another chance Rena-poo." Chloe hushed Rena's "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" fearful screaming with her finger closing the latter's lips, talking in a suggestive tone. "This night...you're all mine."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" But it was no use for Rena, Chloe started to rape her all night through, no breaks and no slow paces either.

The blood of her comrades reached the two, ending Rena's fate with a bloody and sticky sight.

* * *

**Everyone but Fire: O_O WHAT THE HELL FIRE!?**

**Me: XD I told you it'd be gory!**

**Rena: ...*whimpers in emo corner***

**Me: Mhm that's right, a guy can have these stories stashed into my head xD. Anyway there goes me uploading two stories in one day, don't expect this often folks!**


End file.
